<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisters Boyfriend by Richie_you_dumb_fuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299398">Sisters Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie_you_dumb_fuck/pseuds/Richie_you_dumb_fuck'>Richie_you_dumb_fuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Gay Character, Caught, Cheating, Closeted Richie Tozier, Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie kaspbrak and Stanley Uris are fwb, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teen Romance, Top Richie Tozier, Top Stanley Uris, Underage Smoking, fuck penny whore, they are a year apart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie_you_dumb_fuck/pseuds/Richie_you_dumb_fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie Tozier was a normal boy who had good parents, good grades, and a good relationship with his girlfriend of 6 months. But what if that last part changed once he met his girlfriend's family, specifically her younger brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie was walking his girlfriend Athena home when she brought up a topic that they have rarely talked about. Her family, specifically meeting her family. "Wait, you want me to meet our family?" Richie turned to her with a questioning look on his face. "Yeah i would like you to meet my brother and my mom" Richie had heard about her mother and brother but not that much. Although Richie did hear about her brother but not from Athena but from people at school specifically from guys at the school.</p><p>Now that richie thinks about it he had never seen her brother around school. "And what does your mom feel about meeting me?" Richie asked. "She actually wants to meet you" Richie nodded in response, actually kinda surprised. "Ok then when do I come over?" "how about friday at 3?" It was wednesday meaning Richie had about two days to get ready to meet her family. "That sounds perfect" Richie gave her a nice little smile. By the time they set the day and time they had already made it to Athenas house. "See you later babe" Athena got on her toes and gave Richie a kiss on the cheek. Richie smiled and waved at her as he watched her go into her house.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Athena walked into her house after saying goodbye to Richie. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother cooking dinner. "Hey mom" her mom turned around to her "oh hi dear, how was school?" Athena sat down at the kitchen table to talk to her mom or rather talk to her moms back since her mom was turning away from her and focusing on the food she was preparing. "Boring nothing interesting happened today" her mother hummed, still facing away from her. "I was talking to Richie today on the way home and i invited him to come to dinner on Friday" "oh that's great dear, you know what i'll make that lasagna that you like" her mother turned around and gave Athena a big smile, Athena returned the smile happy that her mom wanted to meet her boyfriend. "Hey, has Eddie come home yet?" "yeah a few minutes ago Stanley dropped him off" "ok" Athena got up from her chair and headed to Eddie's room to tell him that Richie was gonna be over on Friday.</p><p>She knocked on Eddie's door and waited for his response, when she heard a "come in" she opened the door to find him sitting in bed on his phone. "Hey bug" she got to Eddie's bed and sat down at the edge, "hey, do you need something?" "yeah i came to tell you that my boyfriend Richie is coming over on Friday to come meet you guys". "But i was going to go with Stan on Friday" Eddie whined "please Eddie for me" Athena batted her eyelashes in a sad puppy type of way. Eddie flung his hands up and sighed "fine but only because you're my sister" Athena smiled wide and jumped up from the bed "thank you bug" and like that she left his room.</p><p>Eddie was definitely going to complain about this to Stan.</p><p>---------------</p><p>It was now Friday, the day he's supposed to meet Athena's family. Richie was an absolute nervous mess. It was 2:03 at the current moment meaning Richie has an hour to get ready. He looked through his closet trying to decide what to wear he felt like he had nothing to wear. After Richie made an absolute mess of his closet and room he finally decided what he was gonna wear. He decided on a nice black button up shirt and black jeans that are ripped from the knee, and he paired that with some black converse (i know this isn't canon but a lot of stuff in this fic aren't going to be canon). It was now 2:49 luckily his house wasn't far from Athena's house.</p><p>Richie got into his dad's truck (which he was convinced to let him borrow for today) and started to head to Athenas house</p><p>. Richie had arrived to Athenas house and parked his car close. He hadn't gotten out of his car though he was still really nervous, he took a couple of minutes to breath before he got out of his car and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard an unfamiliar voice shout "i'll get it", when the door opened he was faced with somewhat of someone's hair, Richie looked down a bit and that's when he was actually faced with someone...someone 'gorgeous' Richie thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie decides to have some fun with Richie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Gorgeous’ Richie thought he was looking at the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. The boy had wide brown bambi eyes, long eyelashes, freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose bridge, and lips that look so soft and kissable. He can’ help but stare </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was brought out of his trance form the beautiful boy himself. “Hi you must be Richie, I'm Eddie” Eddie extended his hand out to Richie for him to shake. “Um Hi” Richie’s head was still a little fogy for him to notice Eddie's hand. Eddie put his hand down awkwardly and stepped aside for Richie to come in.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie took the hint and stepped inside the house well Eddie closed the door. “Athena is just finishing getting ready but she’ll be down in a moment” Richie nodded his head in response “so how long have you and Athena been together?” Richie was about to respond but then he heard Athena “6 months” Athena said. When he turns around towards Athena’s   voice he sees her coming down the stairs wearing a floral dress that exposes her neck and white sneakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie wonders for a moment why he doesn't get butterflies in his stomach like he's supposed to have for his girlfriend, but he doesn't ponder on that thought for long instead he gives Athena a smile. “Hey babe you look great” Richie gives her a hug and a kiss “thank you” she smiles and returns the kiss. “I’ve seen you've met my brother” Richie turns to look at Eddie but he’s not there ‘he must have left when i wasn't looking’ Richie thinks “sort of”. </span>
  <span>Athena hums in response and drags him to the dining room where he sees Eddie and who he thinks is their mother. After a greeting from the mother (who he now knows her name is Sonia) they sit down to eat and have a conversation. Through the whole dinner he could feel Eddie’s eyes on him and at times he can’t help but look back at him but only for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner Athena drags Richie to her room, “so how did you like my family?” Athena asks. “They seem nice” “well i'm glad you think that, i don’t know if you’ve heard anything about Eddie at school but if you have just know there only dumb rumors that boys like to make about him” Richie has definitely heard some stuff about Eddie in school but he never really thought about since he had never known Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah i never think about those rumors there just being dumb, im gonna go use the bathroom be right back” Athena nods and pulls out her phone. Richie goes down the hall from Athena's room and takes a guess where the bathroom is. When he opens the door to what he thinks might be the bathroom he is surprised to see Eddie in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie was in the bathroom getting ready to go out with Stan when he heard the door open. When he turns to see who it is he sees Richie “oh sorry i didn't know someone was in here” Richie was about to close the door but Eddie quickly cached his hand as a way to stop him “it’s ok, you can stay im just about done fixing my hair”. Eddie sees richies cheeks heating up and Eddie can’t help but smirk a little. “You ok Richie? You seem a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eddie says with a teasing tone, “yeah i'm fine perfectly good” he could tell that richie was nevervouse by the way Richie is holding on to the doorknob like his life depends on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You look pretty red” Eddie takes a few steps toward Richie, they were know so close that there was barely any space between them “are you sick” Eddie reaches up and presses the back of his hand to Riches forehead and then to each of his cheeks he stares into Richie's eyes well keeping his hands on his face. He can see the flame of want in Richie's eyes, “you know what your right , i bet you fine” Eddie pulls away and leaves the bathroom with a slight smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was SO confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“His face was so red, it was hilarious” Eddie was at Stan's house in his room telling him about the little encounter he had with Richie in the bathroom. Stan gave him a sceptical look from the other side of the bed “so did you kiss him?” “of course not, he’s my sister's boyfriend” Eddie got one of the pillows from the bed and through it at Stan. “But you still teased him” Stan cached the pillow and threw it back at Eddie. “Does that make me a bad person?” Eddie asked “yup” Stan simply replied, “oh well” Eddie shrugged his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie crawled over to Stan and sat himself on Stan's hips “I'm bored Stany”  Stan's hands made there way from Eddies thighs to his hips  “then let's do something fun” Eddie smiled down at Stan and leaned down to connect their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s and Stan's relationship isn't like the usual best friend relationship, it’s much more fun than that. Stan and Eddie had been friends since they were in middle school and they were always the usual friend, that was until they got to freshman year of high school. That year they figured out there sexuality, Eddie came out as gay to Stan and Stan came out to Eddie as bisexual. As any horny teenagers they decided they should become a little bit more than friends; friends with benefits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No feelings attached of course. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
 </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens Richie and Eddie end up in the same party?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Richie’s encounter with Eddie but Richie still couldn't get it out of his head. He would think over and over how Eddie caressed his cheek, how he could see all of the freckles on Eddie’s face, how close they were, one more inch and their lips would touch. Before he could look more into the last thought he would kick himself telling himself ‘your not gay, you shouldn't be thinking that, you're not like that’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was at his locker putting away his books after his fourth period   when Athena came up next to him. “Hey babe” Athena put her arms around his torso well Richie shut his locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Richie hugged her back “are you busy today after school?” Athena asked. “My schedule is pretty clear,” Richie and Athena start walking towards the cafeteria where they're supposed to meet their friends for lunch. “Great because Sam from my fourth period invited me to a party he’s having today”. “I could go for a party today” ‘maybe alcohol can drown out the thoughts im having about your brother’ Richie thinks “great” Athena looks up at him and gives him a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie was spending his lunch on the bleachers with Stan like they do everyday. “You want to go to a party today?” Stan asks from beside him smoking a cigarette. Eddie would have freaked if anyone was smoking next to him two years ago but now he finds himself not caring about things like that anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s party is it?” Stan tries to offer him the cigarette but Eddie shakes his head no in response. Stan takes a puff out of the cigarette before responding “some kid named Sam, he came up to me during PE asking if i wanted to go to his party” “I’ll go just gonna tell my mom im over at yours” Stan nodes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had entered his house after Stan had dropped him off. Eddie went into the living room already knowing that Sonia would be there watching judge Judy. When he entered the living room Eddie was met with the exact picture that he had in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sat down on the couch next to his mothers lazy boy, “hi mom” Sonia turned to him with a smile “Hi sweety, how was school?” “Good, Stan asked if I could go over to his house to watch movies, can I go?” Eddie gave his mom a pleading look that always got her to say yes. “Sure but don’t get back to late” “I won't I promise” Eddie stood up from his place on the couch and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before running up to his room to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie decided that he was going to wear a red and yellow striped skirt and a black turtleneck shirt with white shoes (I put him in an outfit that I have worn and yes Eddie in this fic is pretty feminen). Of course Eddie couldn't go out with that when his mother was home so he decided to wear jeans when he was going out the door and change into the skirt in Stanley's car.</span>
</p><p>It was 7 when he got a text from Stanley telling him he was outside. Eddie put his skirt in a bag and went downstairs. Eddie told his mom he was leaving and left the house. Eddie climbed into Stan’s car and buckled up before Stan drove off.</p><p>
  <span> When Stan parked the car Eddie took off his seatbelt and started undoing his pants. “Oh right now?, ok” Stan started to undo his belt but before he could fully undo his pants Eddie slapped his hand away. “No dipshit I’m changing into my skirt” Eddie pulled out his skirt from the bag it was in and showed it to Stan. “Oh” Stan said with disappointment, he buckled his belt again and waited for Eddie to finish putting on his skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie and Stan entered the house the party was in, when they walked in they were met with kids from their school dancing in the living room of the house and others dancing on the furniture and loud music. Then there was were some who were talking with others and drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie took Stan’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen to get a drink. When they entered the kitchen they saw the kitchen counter had red solo cups and multiple alcohol beverages and punch that most likely had vodka in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie grabbed a red solo cup and began to pour the punch into the cup when someone came up next to him and slightly bumped him on his shoulder. Eddie looks up to see who bumped him; he was met with the one and only Richie Tozier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” Eddie gives Richie a nice smile like the one he gave him last Friday. Richie turns to Eddie and gives him a surprised face “hey i didn't even see you there, you're too small to spot” Richie said in a teasing voice with a cocky smile. “For your information I am 5’5 that is average height” “yeah it is for a woman” Eddie lets out a surprised laugh “I did not know you were such a jokester” “there's a lot you don’t know about me Eds” Eddie makes a disgusted face at what just came out of Richie’s mouth. “Ew what did you just call me?” “Ed’s, that's a nickname from me to you” “well you can take it back” “no can do Ed’s it’s non-refundable” Richie shrugs his shoulders and Eddie rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you come with anyone?” Richie asks while finishing pouring his drink “yeah i came with my friend Stan he’s right here” Eddie turns around to call Stan over but he doesn't see him in the kitchen anymore. “Nevermind, who did you come with?” “I came with Athena” Richie hands Eddie a cup of punch. “She ditched me tho” “well  guess we're both lonely” they both laugh at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well there laughing someone bumps into Eddie causing him to spill his drink on Richie. “Oh my god I’m so sorry” Richie jumps back a little as a reaction to how cold the punch feels “it’s ok” Richie says  “here let me help you” Eddie takes his hand and guides Richie through the crowd of people in the living room and up the stairs Eddie opens doors around the house until he finds a bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie closes the door behind him and locks it just in case. “Um you need to take off your shirt so I can clean it” Eddie says with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Richie stands still for a moment thinking over what could happen if he did, Eventually Richie takes off his shirt. Eddie is now faced with Richie’s bare chest and torso he stares for a second before looking up at Richie. They hold an intense look between them for moments before their both leaning into a bruising kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is filled with desperation, passion and desire. Eddie's hands make their way to Richie’s curls. Richie’s hands are placed on Eddie’s waist but they soon move down to Eddie’s thighs for Richie to lift Eddie up and place him on the counter. Eddie tugs at Richie’s curls making Richie release a soft groan. Richie pulls away from the kiss to start kissing at Eddie’s neck. Richie kisses a certain spot on Eddie’s neck that makes a moan slip out of Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s hands start to lift up Eddies shirt but before he could take off Eddie's shirt there's a knock on the door and a familiar voice coming from the other side of it. “Richie are you in there?” It's Athena, Richie pulls away from Eddie’s neck his body goes stiff and his eyes grow wide. Eddie and Richie go silent for a second before Richie speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I'm here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ve been looking everywhere for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “yeah sorry i spilled punch on myself and i came up here to clean up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that ok i got it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ok well I’ll be down in the living room if you need me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ok”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie and Eddie wait until they can’t hear anything anymore. They both let out big sighs of relief. “That was so close” Richie nods in response “I should clean up your shirt” Eddie grabs the t-shirt that Richie left on the contour next to him. Richie backs away so Eddie can get off, Eddie quickly wets a hand towel and presses it to the shirt to get rid of the stain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It doesn't get all of it out but gets out enough for it to look good to wear. Richie puts the shirt back on. The shirt is kind of damp but he doesn’t mind “thanks for fixing my shirt” Richie says with a small smile he turns around to grab the door handle when Eddie grabs his shoulder and turns him back around. Eddie crashes their lips together for a kiss but this time it’s sweeter and gentle. Eddie pulls back from Richie’s lips “your welcome, I’ll see you later” Richie nods his head dumbfoundedly before exiting with a big smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He was happy...Actually happy.  <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
                    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I'm thinking of working on another fic that I have an idea for of course I won t leave this one so don't worry. The idea for the fic Is that Eddie has this brith type of defect were he can reproduce like a woman but he doesn't know that and him and Richie are already together so one day the don't use protection and basically become teen parents. I got this idea because I just really wan to see them as teen parents and I already have the plot all set in my mind an I'm thinking of calling it unexpected so I would like to know if anyone would be interested in that. </p><p>Also I don't know why the same note from the first chapter keeps popping up but just ignore that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hope you guys like his first chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>